Game: Rise of the Emperor
The entire universe is in grave danger because the Emperor Dalek has decided to survive certain death again. It has created another army of half a million Daleks, and they need to be stopped, or all life in the universe will perish. Toothless100 will GM and play as Nestene Consciousness III, and Pinguinus and Holbenilord will play as Pawnpreyer and Thrmkaoth respectively. UPDATE: After his first Auton was destroyed, Thrmkaoth was too busy invading another planet to continue making Autons to fight the Daleks. NCIII and Pawnpreyer continued without his aid. 1 Nestene Consciousness III and Thrmkaoth are starting in some safe cave far, far away, I assume. Pawnpreyer is with the Autons. NCIII will start with one regular Auton, using his two points. On your turn, Hol, could you state what Autons you have? Pawnpreyer is starting along with the Autons. You are on a random planet that we shall call Omega-8. Dalek forces are descending to exterminate all the life forms on the planet. One saucer comes to rest only a mile or so from our position. 2 (1 Auton point) My Auton walks towards the Dalek Saucer. 3 I use my starting Auton points on one normal auton. I send towards the saucer. At end: 1 normal auton, 1 AP (gained during turn) 4 I begin to fly towards the saucer, leaving the pitiful plastic men behind. 5 For the sake of simplicity, we all arrive at the saucer for at the same time. Five Daleks spot us and come after us. They all fire with their deathrays, but only one hits. My Auton is will and truly dead. 6 (0 Auton Points) Seeing as my Auton is dead, I buy another. I don't know if I can shoot this turn, but I roll a 5. 0.4 damage to one Dalek... depressing. 7 I save up APs. My auton fires- 1, a miss. End: 1 normal auton, 2 AP 8 Plasma Beam: 6 2. Two hits, making for 500 damage before armour. 9 Congratulations! 25 damage after armour. The Daleks fire again: Three hits. Pawnpreyer loses 120 health after armour. 10 (1 Auton Point) I roll a 6 - a hit. Another 0.4 damage. (As GM, I'm feeling generous, so the two 0.4s will be rounded up to 1, making a total of 26 damage on one Dalek) 11 My auton fires- 6 is a hit! 0.4 damage. At end: 1 normal auton, 3 AP 12 5, 6. 500 damage before armour, 25 after. A total of 51.4 damage on a single Dalek. 13 Has anyone noticed how hopeless this is? The Daleks score three hits again. Mine and Hol's Autons are obliterated, and Pawnpreyer takes an extra 40 damage. 14 (2 Auton Points) I can do nothing, as I am saving for an Auton Artillery, and my other Auton has been destroyed. 15 2, 5. Another depressing 25 damage. I hate Daleks. I used to love them, but now I despise every particle of their shiny bronze-colored hulls. :P 16 The Daleks fire again. One hit; another 40 damage to Pawnpreyer. (200 in total, I think). 17 (3 Auton Points) Still saving. 18 6 and 3, twenty-five damage. All this time, we've scored 101.4 damage. 19 Halfway there :P The Daleks get one hit; another forty damage to Pawnpreyer. 20 (0 Auton points) At last! I buy an Auton Artillery. It misses with its Auton guns, but scores one hit with its Auton cannon; 0.8 damage! 21 5, 6. Twenty-five damage. 22 The Daleks score two hits. The Auton Artillery is destroyed, and Pawnpreyer takes forty damage (20HP left) 23 (0 Auton Points) Grr. That Auton could've caused 2.4 damage a round! I buy a Child Auton, seeing as the lower health makes no difference. 5; a hit. 0.4 damage. (Rounding up to 127 :D) 24 I use the Frenzy ability... 4, 6, 6, 4. After armour,that's 100 damage. 25 After armour, that's 50 damage :( You got me excited there. I thought we had killed one. 177 damage to one. The Daleks fire again. Two hits. The Child Auton is destroyed, and Pawnpreyer is killed. 26 I could continue making Autons, but without Pawnpreyer they don't stand a chance. Daleks kill them way faster than I produce them. NCIII gives up, and animates plastic on some far-off world he (it?) wants to overtake. THE END Category:Games